


Lucky

by Kass



Series: Firefly fanworks [3]
Category: Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Reminds me of Earth-that-was," River said dreamily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

Nobody liked crash-landings. Though River brought her down surprisingly smooth, given that there was a gaping hole in the cargo bay and Serenity was venting air all the way down. They landed in a field, digging a groove into the grass-covered soil.

By the time Kaylee and Mal evaluated the damage, Jayne had scouted the area. Uninhabited, though there was a small structure partway up the rocky hillside. "Looks like somebody's fishing cottage," Jayne said.

"Fishing?" Simon looked interested. "Is there a lake?"

"Not that I saw," Jayne admitted.

"Then why'd you--"

"Reminded me of a fishing cottage, is all."

"Fish or no fish, it sounds like that's our best bet," Mal said. "Pack up what you might need for a night or two and let's head that-a-way."

By the time they got their things together and made it to the cabin, the sun was going down and the air had noticeably cooled.

"Not exactly luxurious, but it'll do." Mal shouldered the door further open. Spare but reasonably clean. Woodstove in one corner. Plenty of room to spread out their pallets for the night.

"Welding shouldn't take but a day or two," Jayne promised.

"Engine repairs might take longer than that," Kaylee said ruefully, "but I'll do my best."

"You always do," Mal agreed.

River stood at the threshold of the little house, looking in.

"Come inside, meimei," Simon said gently, reaching out to touch her elbow and draw her in.

"Reminds me of Earth-that-was," River said dreamily.

"How the dìyù she know that," Jayne grumbled, but it was a hollow grouse; they all knew he wasn't near as creeped-out by River's knowings as he used to be.

"I'm taking the mule to see if we can find a town with a junkyard," Mal announced.

"You mean _I'm_ taking the mule." River's voice had sharpened in amusement.

"You fly, I'll negotiate."

"Can I come too?" Kaylee perked up. "Otherwise I'm gonna have to describe every last bolt and coil--"

"You're coming. Rest of you, see if you can make this house fit to live in--"

"Until we can make our real house fit to live in," Zoe agreed wryly.

River settled into the pilot's chair, Kaylee beside her, Mal behind them. The mule lifted and began to coast across the meadow.

"Not a half-bad little house," Kaylee said.

"If we have to be gravity-bound," River agreed.

Mal said nothing, though he couldn't help smiling at them. How'd he get so lucky, to find half a dozen decent human beings who honestly enjoyed their life out in the black?

River snorted. "Not lucky. We just like you."

Kaylee laughed, maybe intuiting what hadn't been said.

"Call it what you like," Mal said mildly.

"You won't let us call it faith," River noted.

"Not exactly comfortable with that," Mal agreed.

"You more comfortable with love, cap'n?" Kaylee glanced at him, grinning.

Despite himself, Mal grinned back. "Maybe," he allowed. "May be."


End file.
